Irony
Irony is a thing that's very ironic. Season 1 *Michael Scofield, a man who's doing good things for the world, ends up in Fox River, where not good people are. *Susan Hollander, a woman who loves Theodore Bagwell, sees him moments later on TV, making him this to go to prison. Season 2 *Lincoln Burrows killed some gang member, but he was arrested for killing Terrence Steadman, the only man he didn't killed. *Theodore Bagwell kidnapped Susan Hollander, Zack Hollander and Gracey Hollander, but was also the one who saved them by calling the police. *Sara Tancredi, the woman who's always is sweet and nice and by the way a doctor who made the hippocratic oath and pass her life to save people, killed Bill Kim. *Alexander Mahone, the man who is trying to capture Michael Scofield, the man behind the escape is thinking the same as him, by understanding what Michael thinks. *Brad Bellick is arrested and he wanted to be brought to Fox River. The night guards who worked for him, are now looking if prisoners don't escape, like Bellick himself. *Lincoln Burrows, who was set up by the Company-worker, Paul Kellerman, attempt to work with Paul in order to get to his son. *John Abruzzi, a man who wants to kill Otto Fibonacci, and is "brought" to the place where is "safely" to kill him. Moments later Abruzzi is killed by the FBI himself. Season 3 *Alexander Mahone, a Federal Agent in charge for hunting the Fox River Eight ends up in Sona. *Alexander Mahone, who hunted and killed members of the Fox River Eight escaped from Sona, made himself on the run and a hunted man. *James Whistler, the man who they think is a fisherman, escapes from Michael, Lincoln and Mahone, and takes the car of a fisherman. *Lechero is killed by Theodore Bagwell, the man he did trust the most in Sona. *Lechero, who was arrested for as drugs kingpin, is working with people in Sona who use drugs and he hates it. Season 4 *Sara Tancredi, the woman who loved Michael Scofield and was revealed to be dead, was moments later seen by Michael after he tried to kill Gretchen, the woman who "killed" Sara. *Alexander Mahone who was searching for the Fox River Eight to put them back in Fox River, could have been put into Fox River himself if he didn't find all the Scylla cards. *Alex, Michael and Lincoln are dressed up as cops, while actual police have been searching for them. *Two people (Alex and Sara) who Wyatt was trying to kill are in the court house, where you can get arrest for a killing. *General Jonathan Krantz has asked to all Scylla cardholders to hold there card with them any time, while Krantz only never has his card with him any time. *General Jonathan Krantz who wants to get Michael Scofield and his team, has taken Michael Scofield to make him better in order to get the Scylla back. *Donald Self, the one who wants to see the Company burning to the ground, is working for General Jonathan Krantz, the one who he has taken the Scylla from. *Donald Self felt in the water and was swimming to the beach after Jonathan Krantz's Company-worker shot at his wife who is in vegetated state. Because of this, Self ended up in the hospital, making himself at vegetated state. *Christina Scofield is talking and looking at a paint of the Taj Mahal. Ironically enough she didn't know that because of this Michael escaped with the group and later hunted for the Scylla because of the Taj Mahal construction at the place of Henry Pope. * A newsman who works for Fox is talking about a press conference. Ironically enough is Fox studios the maker of Prison Break. *Lincoln Burrows, a man who was set up for killing Terrence Steadman was brought to the electric chair because of the Company. After the many escapes, Lincoln comes to Jonathan Krantz, the founder of the Company and is going to work for him, to search the Scylla. *Jonathan Krantz who was responsible for putting Lincoln Burrows in an electric chair in Fox River, was later brought himself to Fox River in the same electric chair. The Final Break *Sara Tancredi, who don't trust Gretchen Morgan, is attempt to work with Gretchen in order to escape from Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility. *Sara was poisoned by Gretchen, the woman who did she trust the most in Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility. *Sara, a doctor who was poisoned and helped by another doctor. *Michael Scofield, who had all the freedom himself, saved other people and gived them back their freedom by killing himself. The Conspiracy *Tom Paxton runs away from Fox River, unknown what happened there. At the end it has been revealed that the beginning is the end. *Turk, who was sent to kill Burrows and Paxton, was eventually killed himself by Lincoln. *Paxton was sent to kill Lincoln Burrows by Jack Mannix. Eventually after Jack's betrayel, Paxton saved Burrows' life. *Henry Pope plays the game "Patience" in a prison. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUuX5ibqKCM Category:Themes